Will ferrell vs jimmy fallon
description will Ferrell vs jimmy fallon is the second match written by joshuakrasinski it features comedian will Ferrell against talk show host jimmy fallon interlude johnny: what happens when two comedic people face off find out tonight on...celebrity deathmatch fight johnny: hello everyone welcome to celebrity johnny gomez here with the incomparable nick diamond we have a really good one for you tonight nick: that's right johnny will Ferrell takes on jimmy fallon take on eachother to see who is the true funnyman and who is trash johnny: let's go to the ring where our two fighter are ready to fight mills: okay you two i want a good clean funny bout but don;t try anything funny oh heck you will try it anyway let's get it on will: alright mr. fallon you are going down to chinatown jimmy: oh please like you ever done anything good you are just an idiot will: i am not an idiot adam sandler is jimmy: you momma *punches will in the face giving him a nosebleed* johnny: and jimmy fallon draws first blood nick: and may i add with a cruel yo momma joke will: hey you stop making jokes about my momma she was a saint jimmy: oh that's weird cause i i shot her crowd: *gasps and boos* johnny: my god what a shocker jimmy: what i couldn't help it mills: if i was a cop i'd arrest you wiil: okay that is it time to go hard on your butt *does and punches furiously* jimmy: ooh ow auch my kidneys will ferrel: now to see what is in there *pulls out some of jimmy's organs* jimmy: ahh my organs! nick: holy cow there goes jimmy fallon's organs johnny: a bloody bout indeed jimmy: oh you think your so funny let's see how you do without that brain of yours will: jokes on you i have no brain jimmy: that explains alot *sees he is gone* hey where did he go will: here i am jimmy *sees he is in his buddy the elf character* johnny: amazing he seems to be in his buddy the elf character from the christmas classic elf nick: i loved that movie it's a classic alright jimmy: hey buddy have you seen a a guy about your size will: no but i have seen this *pulls out a jack in the box and winds it up and it makes a hole in jimmy's head making him stumble a bit* mills: you mr. fallon are you able to continue say something jimmy: adrien! *falls down bleeding on the mat* johnny: oh my god! mills: that's it fight's over will Ferrell is the winner! *bell rings as will Ferrell's hand is raised in victory with him dancing around* johnny: wow a turn around will Ferrell prove ounce and for all that he's still got it after all these years nick: and it looks like will Ferrell will live to see elf 2 johnny: until then this is johnny gomez nick: and nick diamond johnny: saying good fight good night